Hot Tub
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: Tommy/Merton slash. If you don't like that, then don't read it! Remember the party Merton had in "The Exorsis"? Well, what if no one had come?
1. The Kiss

Hot Tub  
By: MoonbeamDancer  
  
Author's Notes- This is my fic. It's a Merton/Tommy slash fic so if you don't like slash, or you're not old enough, please leave now. I don't own BWOC, thanks to the people over at TheWereAndTheGoth, send comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com  
  
No one had come. The party had been ready for hours and everyone had known for a week in advance. But still, no one came. Guess a party thrown by a freaker isn't worth coming to.  
Merton looked around the living room. Everything was ready, the disco ball was revolving slowly and the hot tub was warmed up and bubbling softly. He sighed softly and began cleaning up. He carried a stack of bowls into the kitchen and set them on the counter.  
"Tommy?" he called.  
No answer. He began putting the bowls up and tried again.  
"Tommy? You gonna help me clean?"  
He stretched to put a bowl on a shelf, exposing a small, pale strip of skin as his shirt rode up.  
Tommy grinned; he couldn't help himself.  
"Sure, I'll help." he said, tickling Merton.  
Merton yelped, jerked away and began to stumble back, the dish falling from his hands.  
Tommy automatically wrapped his arms around Merton to keep him from falling down or into him. The dish clattered to the counter top.  
"You ok?" Tommy asked, as he pulled Merton closer without realizing it.  
Merton settled against Tommy's chest. "I'm fine. You just startled the hell out of me"  
"Sorry." Tommy said, letting go.  
Merton's eyes misted over in confusion. Why had he let go? It felt right. Merton shook it off. "You think to much Dingle." he told himself. Aloud he said, "That's alright. Can you go get some more stuff from the living room?"  
"Sure." Tommy left the kitchen and headed into the living room.  
He had been gone a few minutes and Merton was beginning to wonder just what the heck was taking Tommy so long, so he went into the living room to see.  
"Man, what the hell is taking so lo-" the rest of the sentence was cut off due to the pillow in his face.   
The pillow fell to the floor.  
Tommy laughed and grinned wolfishly. "Come on, let's play."  
Merton gave the jock a look of "You've got to be kidding."  
"You wanna play?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
Merton thought about it and Tommy was starting to think that he had decided against it, when he received the pillow that had fallen on the floor, upside the head.  
"Take that." Merton grinned.  
Tommy stared for a second in mock outrage, grabbed his pillow and hit Merton back. The two then proceeded to fight, the feathers from the pillows and their laughter drifting through the air.  
Tommy smiled as he watched Merton through the falling feathers; some of which had clung to Merton's hair like snow. Tommy had never really realized it, but in his own way, Merton was kinda cute. As a matter of fact, he was very cute.  
"Better stop that train of thought right there." Tommy thought.  
Merton swiped at Tommy with his pillow, who promptly ducked and hit back with enough force to not only make the pillow explode, but to knock Merton into the hot tub.  
"Merton!" he shouted, as he saw and heard through a shower of feathers, his best friend fall in.  
Merton came up spluttering. From mid-thigh up he was soaking wet and some of the feathers that floated down were either in the tub or clung wetly to his clothes and one feather clung stubbornly to his lower lip.  
Tommy waved away the rest of the feathers.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to ignore the fact that Merton looked really good sopping wet; that his shirt outlined his upper body nicely and that his fingers ached to remove the feather that clung to his pale, rosy lips. And failed misablely.   
"I'm fine. Just wet." Merton replied, shaking drops of water out of his hair.  
Tommy almost growled aloud as he watched this, but instead he swallowed and held his hand out to Merton.  
Merton slipped his hand into Tommy's and grinning evilly, pulled him down on top of him. Tommy gave a startled yelp as he pitched forward and fell into the hot tub. Merton's mouth and body broke his cries and fall. Both guys shuddered in shock as their mouths made contact for the first time.  
Merton had never thought that Tommy's mouth could be this soft, or taste this good. Like mint. "Must be the toothpaste." he thought.  
Tommy sighed softly. Merton's mouth was velvety soft and he smelled faintly of Old Spice cologne. He threaded his fingers through Merton's hair and gently pulled the slender boy closer. Merton purred softly in response. As he pulled Merton closer, Tommy parted his lips slightly and gently licked and nibbled at Merton's mouth.  
"What are you doing?" a voice hissed in Tommy's mind.  
"You should stop this." a voice echoed in Merton's  
The two broke reluctantly apart and stared at each other.  
"What was that?" Tommy asked, as he stared into Merton's smoky, blue eyes.  
Merton stared back into Tommy's deep brown eyes. "What did it feel like?" he responded back.  
"Fantastic." A part of Tommy's mind whispered.  
"Are you insane!?" another yelled.  
Maybe he was.  
Tommy started to lean forward again when a voice yelled "Damn it Tommy, stop!"  
Tommy pulled back and got off Merton, and sat down in the tub.  
"What's wrong?" Merton asked. "This is the second time tonight you've pulled away."  
Tommy gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about? When did I pull away?"  
"Earlier in the kitchen."  
Tommy fell silent. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Any of it." he said, getting up.  
Merton glared and yanked Tommy back down with a splash, straddling him so he couldn't get up.  
Tommy's eyes glowed yellow and he growled.  
"Don't you dare growl at me." Merton growled back, his voice a dangerous whisper. "And don't you dare take it back. Kissing me and then taking it back is not the way it works."  
"Kissing you?? You started this! You kissed me."  
"I started this?? I started this? No, I didn't, you did! You started the pillow fight and pushed me into the hot tub"  
The two of them fought back and forth, Tommy ending it when he said, "Okay fine. If I hadn't of started the pillow fight and pushed you in, none of this would have happened."  
"Right." Merton agreed.  
"Except I'm glad it did." Tommy stated.  
"I was wondering if you'd get around to admitting that."  
"You liked it too?" Tommy asked, amazed.  
"No Tommy, I just kissed you for the heck of it. Yes, I liked it." Merton smiled. "Now what are we going to do about it?"  
"Well first things first, get off of me." Tommy said, shoving Merton off.  



	2. The Water Fight

Merton went under and came up spitting water. "Hey!"   
He splashed Tommy.  
Tommy laughed, as he was soaked. "No fair!" he said, splashing back.  
"Yes it is." Merton shot back, splashing Tommy, using his hands to make a wave.  
"Alright, now you're gonna get it." Tommy threatened, shaking water out of his eyes and hair. Tommy launched himself towards Merton, the water rippling.  
Merton tried to get away, backing up until he hit the wall of the hot tub. Tommy saw that he was shaking. He stopped approaching.  
"What's wrong? Are you cold?"  
Merton shook his head. "No, it's just that you got a little wolfy."  
Tommy looked adown at his hands and felt his teeth with his tongue.   
Claws and fangs. "Sorry."   
He un-wolfed and scooted closer to Merton's feet. "Better?"  
"Yeah. Come here." Merton whispered, holding out his hand.  
Tommy slid next to Merton, laying his head on Merton's shoulder with a sigh. Merton ran a hand through Tommy's hair.  
"Mmmm, that feels nice." Tommy said, nuzzling Merton's neck.  
"That tickles." Merton giggled.  
The giggle turned into a soft moan as Tommy ran the tip of his tongue up and down his throat. Tommy pulled Merton back into his lap and kissed him. Tommy gently parted his lips and brushed his tongue against Merton's mouth and teeth.  
Merton tangled his hands into Tommy's hair, tilting his head back slightly and thrust his tongue into Tommy's mouth. Tommy gave a muffled yelp of surprise and started to pull back, his fangs forming slightly. Merton growled and pulled him closer. Tommy gave a mental shrug and stopped fighting.  
They relaxed into the kiss and Merton slowly brushed against Tommy's fangs, his tongue sliding and wrapping around them. Tommy growled in pleasure deep in his throat.  
"You like that don't you?" Merton whispered.  
Tommy had gotten just a little wolfy, funny how it didn't scare or startle Merton now.  
"I think fangs are a hot spot."  
Merton smiled. "Are they now? Well then, I guess I'll just have to find all of your other hot spots, won't I? You know, for research purposes." he continued, kissing Tommy's throat and nipping at his collarbone through his shirt.  
"Why do I not believe you?" Tommy asked, his hips giving a slight thrust when Merton bit him.  
"Let's get this off shall we." Merton said, peeling off the wet cotton shirt and running his hands down Tommy's chest.  
Tommy purred in ecstasy.   
Merton grinned devilishly and ran his fingertips over Tommy's stomach. Tommy had very nice abs, Merton briefly wondered how many days a week he worked out and how long, and if anyone had told him if he had nice abs before. Tommy jumped slightly and grabbed Merton's hands.  
"That's my ticklish spot."  
Merton made a mental note of that, nodding his head, and began kissing his way down Tommy's chest.  
Tommy couldn't take any more. Sure he enjoyed it, but there is only so much he could take. Tommy made a sound between a small whine and a growl before he pulled Merton up and all but tore his shirt off.  
"Aww, Tommy I liked that shirt." Merton murmured softly, as Tommy tossed it over the hot tub's edge, to join his on the floor.  
Tommy plucked the feather off of Merton's lower lip and their eyes locked.  
"I'll buy you a new one or you can have one of mine." Tommy replied, as he completely wolfed out, rolling Merton under him, nuzzling and licking his neck.  
Merton gasped sharply and shuddered deeply in pleasure. "Um, Tommy?" he choked out. "Could we move this somewhere a little more comfortable?"  
Tommy looked up from Merton's neck, which not sported at least two hickies and the makings of a third, and looked around.  
"Hmm. Okay, you have a point. Any preference where?" he asked.  



	3. The Marking

Merton shook his head and tried to think. "Um...Ah... Is The Lair okay with you?"  
Tommy thought about it for a second. The Lair was comfortable and private. Plus it has that nice big bed... The wolf reacted nicely to that. Okay, The Lair it was. Tommy got up and helped Merton up and out of the hot tub. The two of then looked around the living room. It was a mess. Water splashed out onto the floor and feathers everywhere.  
"Looks like we had quite a party." Merton said, surveying the damage.  
"The party has just started." Tommy replied, sweeping Merton up into his arms and down to The Lair.  
Tommy kicked the door shut behind him.  
"Lock it." Merton commanded.  
"My hands are kinda full at the moment." Tommy replied.  
"Then I'll lock it." Merton responded, leaning forward and they heard a click.  
Tommy grinned and carried Merton over to the bed. Or tried to. Merton was too busy nibbling on him for him to get too far.  
"Merton."  
No response. Merton was to busy paying attention to the rather sensitive skin right above Tommy's collarbone. Tommy breathed in, trying not to howl in pleasure.  
"Merton." he growled.  
Again, no response. Oh god, was Merton licking his neck? Yeah, he was. And he had just hit a very nice spot below his ear.  
Tommy growled sharply.  
"Yes?" Merton asked breathily in his ear. "Is there something you wanted?" His hands slowly massaged Tommy's back as best he could.  
Tommy stumbled towards the bed and the two fell onto it.  
Merton tried to get out from under Tommy.  
"Where do you think your going?" Tommy asked.  
Merton stopped moving. "Nowhere. Just trying to get out from under you."  
Tommy smirked. "I don't think so. Not after what you did." Tommy pinned Merton's hands above his head. "You know, I should handcuff or tie you to the bed." Tommy hissed softly in Merton's ear, watching the fine hairs rise. "But," Tommy ran his hands back down Merton's arms. "I think I'll just leave you alone for now."  
Tommy nuzzled and sucked on his earlobe. Merton gasped softly in pleasure and his body pressed up into Tommy's.  
Tommy chuckled softly, trailing kisses down his neck, sucking lightly at the spot in the middle of his collarbone, which made Merton cry out, and onto his chest. Merton wrapped his arms around Tommy and tried to keep him there. Tommy grinned evilly while retracting his tongue back into his mouth, a devious plan forming in his mind.  
"You wouldn't happen to have the can of whipped cream in the mini fridge would you?" he purred, sliding his body against Merton's.  
Merton's body pulsed in response and yelled at Merton to hurry up. Merton yelled at it to shut up. "Yeah, it's there." he replied  
About a week before, the guys had made ice cream sundaes; Merton had tossed the can in his mini fridge, meaning to take it back upstairs, but was glad he hadn't.  
"Kay. I'll be back." Tommy said, giving Merton a quick kiss and hopping off of him and the bed.  
Merton sat up, crossed his legs and watched his still wolfy lover, was Tommy his lover, he wasn't a hundred percent sure, get the can and come back to bed.  
Tommy sat back on the bed.  
"I'm suddenly glad I didn't take that back to the kitchen." Merton murmured.  
Tommy squeezed some of the whipped cream onto his fingers and licked it off.  
Merton reached out and snatched Tommy's hand before he could lick off all the cream. Merton brought Tommy's hand to his lips and using the tip of his tongue, very slowly licked the whipped cream off, all the while watching Tommy. Tommy stayed as still as he could, and watched Merton lick the sweet fluff off of him, even though his body screamed for him to tackle Merton and take him right now, and despite the fact the he could smell Merton's lust. Tommy breathed in sharply as Merton brought his index finger into his mouth and sucked off the rest of the cream.  
Using his teeth, Merton scrapped off the last traces of whipped cream and Tommy growled loudly.  
Merton smirked.  
"You little... You did that on purpose!" Tommy exclaimed.  
"Maybe." Merton replied, trying to sound innocent.  
Tommy gave Merton a look and jumped onto him. "Good thing there's no one home. No one to hear you scream."  
"What about you?"  
Tommy laughed softly. "At least Becky's not here; wouldn't want her to walk in to us."  
"Why do you think I locked the door even though we're the only two here?" Merton asked.  
Tommy brushed Merton's now damp hair out of his eyes. Merton smiled and pulled Tommy down for a kiss.  
"Mmmm. You taste good." Tommy whispered.  
Merton giggled. "Thanks." Merton shifted slightly and winced.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The whipped cream..."  
Tommy pulled away. In between them was the whipped cream can and some of the whipped cream had been slathered onto Merton's chest.  
Tommy pulled the can out from between them. "How did...?" he asked, looking at the can. Sighing, Tommy set the now half empty can on the night table, and shook his head.  
"Never mind. I have a better idea."  
"What?" Merton asked guardedly.   
Tommy had spread the cream across Merton's shoulders and down his torso by this point. "Live dangerously Merton." Tommy purred softly.  
Tommy leaned back down and began to lap up the cream from the right side of Merton's collarbone.  
"Tommy, what are you-" Merton cried out when Tommy bit him  
He hadn't broken the skin, just kinda startled the hell out of him, when Merton realized what exactly Tommy was doing and wondered if Tommy realized it himself.  
He was marking Merton like a wolf would mark its mate.  
"Tommy?"  
Tommy stopped what he was doing and looked up. "Did I bite too hard?" he asked noticing the small, red bite mark on Merton's collarbone, and all the other marks.  
"Oh that's real nice Tommy, he's got all the marks and you have none. Do you have any idea how greedy you're being?" Tommy made a note of this.  
"No, I was just wondering if you knew what you were doing."  
  
  
  
  



	4. Yes or No?

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I know exactly what I'm doing."  
"But why me? Why not-" the rest of Merton's question was cut off by Tommy's tongue down his throat.  
"Does that answer your question? Why not you? I want you Merton." Tommy hissed, his eyes glowing yellow.  
"You do?" Merton asked.  
Tommy nodded. "Why? Do you not want to be my mate?"  
Merton could hear the slight hitch in Tommy's voice and feel his muscles tense.  
Merton fell silent for a minute or two and was about to answer when Tommy scrambled off of him and the bed.  
"I'll take that as a no." he whispered, turning to leave un-wolfing in the process.  
Merton stumbled off the bed and after Tommy who was half way up the stairs. "No. Tommy, wait!" he called, running after him. He was two steps down from Tommy, who was almost to the top, grabbed the top of his jeans, and pulled Tommy around to face him.  
"I said, wait"  
"Why?" Tommy whispered, tears slowly running down his cheeks. "You don't want to be my mate."  
Merton wiped away the tears. "I was thinking; that's all. Wolves mate for life, are you sure you want me around that long?"  
"YES!" Tommy all but screamed. "I want you. Today, tomorrow, the day after, and for the rest of our lives."  
"Just during the day? What about the night?"  
Tommy gave a small grin. "Now you're just being a smart ass. But, " Tommy picked Merton back up, wrapping his legs around his waist. "what I want is you, in bed, and preferably out of those jeans."  
Merton brushed his lips against Tommy. "If you're a good little werewolf, you just might."  
Tommy's mind went semi blank at this point.  
"Okay." he managed to say, while the thought of Merton, not dressed, in bed, with nothing but that yummy whipped cream ran through his head.  
"Come back to bed?" Merton asked.  
Tommy silently nodded his head and practically flew back down the stairs and using Merton's body, slammed the door shut and re locked it. Still leaning against the door, Tommy began to kiss Merton wildly.  
Merton moaned and dug his fingers into Tommy's hair. "Is that kryptonite in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" he whispered wickedly against Tommy's lips.  
Tommy growled seductively, which ran chills up and down Merton's spine and his blood pulse hard, and pressed himself against Merton. "I'm happy to see you. Very happy to see you." he replied, his jeans suddenly feeling a bit to tight. 


	5. The End

Merton grinned and nipped at Tommy. "Yeah, I gathered." he laughed.  
Tommy brought Merton back to the bed and set him on his feet.  
Merton pulled Tommy onto the bed and his hands strayed to the top of Tommy's jeans.  
"Merton..." Tommy started to say.  
"I want this Tommy." Merton growled, as the button came loose and Merton laid his hands on the zipper.  
Merton grasped the zipper and pulled back to look at Tommy. "I know we've been through this, but last chance. I'm absolutely sure I want this, do you?"  
"Yes." Tommy replied. "Without a doubt."  
"Good." Merton grinned, easing the zipper down.  
He began to peel the jeans off, but he ran into two problems.   
One: Denim is hard to take off when wet.   
Two: Tommy really wasn't in any position for Merton to take them off anyways.  
"Lay down." Merton commanded.  
Tommy stretched out on the bed, Merton kneeling above his legs.  
Merton pulled Tommy's jeans down with a jerk and Tommy kicked them off the rest of the way.  
"I was wondering if you wore boxers or briefs." Merton said, as he stared at the boxers that clung to Tommy like a second skin.  
Tommy shucked them off and Merton's gaze devoured him hungrily.  
"God Tommy..."  
"Come here." Tommy growled, his eyes glowing, as he yanked Merton down on him.  
Merton came down with a small "oof" and when his jeans rubbed against Tommy's erection, Tommy growled louder in pleasure.  
Merton smiled wickedly and thrust his hips against Tommy's. Tommy moaned softly and grabbed Merton hips while thrusting back.   
Merton leaned down for a kiss and Tommy began to lick Merton's lips with the tip of his tongue. Merton laughed softly and Tommy rolled him over so that he was on top. Tommy nuzzled his way down Merton throat, pausing to nibble gently on his collarbone, and onto his chest, licking the rest of the whipped cream off. Merton ran his hands through Tommy's hair and purred when Tommy rubbed against his stomach.  
Tommy glanced back up at Merton to ask if it was ok if he took off Merton's jeans. Merton wordlessly nodded and Tommy undid the buttons and proceeded to take off Merton's jeans.  
"Don't tear them please. I like this pair."  
Tommy pulled them off without a fuss or a tear.  
"Don't know why you had trouble with mine, that was easy."  
"I don't have werewolf strength remember?" Merton replied.  
"Mmm, that's true." Tommy said, pulling down Merton's red boxers, and nuzzling his right hipbone.  
Tommy pulled Merton's boxers off and looked at his lover. The sight of Merton made his heart miss a beat or two. Merton was slender, but Tommy could see the slight muscle definition, could see the hidden strengths in Merton.  
"You're beautiful." he whispered.  
Merton grinned and pulled Tommy closer towards him.  
"Thanks. Now, less talking, more kissing."  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
